You Are My Spring
by Yun Ran Livianda
Summary: HA? Sasuke dan Naruto berkelahi di minggu pertama sekolah? Whut? Minato dan Itachi sampai dipanggil ke sekolah? Sebenarnya ada apa sih antara Sasuke dan Naruto, kerjaan mereka berkelahi terus? Lagi, kenapa juga keluarga mereka adem ayem aja? "MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG MAU MENIKAH DENGANNYA!" / SasuNaru. BL / Humor nggak jelas / Spesial buat Yuki'NF Miharu / Happy read yah..
" _Hoi, hoi.. Yang benar saja. Inikan masih minggu pertama."_

" _Astaga, apa sekolah kita kedatangan berandal tahun ini?"_

" _Mereka berkelahi hanya karena saling tatap?!"_

Bisik-bisik. Bisik-bisik.

Telinga Naruto sudah panas mendengar bisik-bisik para pengajar padahal belum sepuluh menit mereka berada di ruangan ini. Naruto bisa merasakan telinga kanannya membesar –sebesar telingah gajah. Sebuah keberuntungan, dalam imajinasi tersebut Naruto tak harus jatuh dari kursi karena memiliki telinga berat sebelah. Dan lebih beruntung lagi sebab tak seorang pengajar pun yang mengungsikannya ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat karena khayalan tersebut.

Naruto mengelus pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak apa-apa. "Sakit." Rintihnya hampir mewek. Seketika melirik murka ke samping. "Semua salahmu!"

Sasuke yang matanya menghitam sebelah mencoba mendelik jahat. Gagal. Dia malah terlihat seperti kucing got kelaparan. Sadar telah gagal terlihat garang, Sasuke menunjuk mata lebamnya yang sudah mengeluarkan belek. "Salahmu! Belek ini adalah tanda sakitku." Dengan sadis Sasuke mengambil belek dan mencolekkannya ke bibir Naruto. "Makan hasil kerja kerasmu ini."

"HUWWAAAAAAAAAAA." Naruto spontan berdiri dan menggosok-gosok bibirnya dengan liar sampai menjatuhkan kursi karena panik. "BRENGSEK KAUU!" Naruto menendang kursi Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Tak terima bibir perjakanya di perkosa belek.

Sasuke sang kapten tim sepak bola semasa SD memanfaatkan kegesitannya untuk menghindar.

BRAKK

Kursi bertemu rak buku.

PRANG

Piala diatas rak buku jatuh.

Klotak

Seorang pengajar berambut perak dan berkaca mata bulat pingsan seketika. Sebentar, ada yang salah dengan suara jatuhnya.

Piala Juara 1 Al Wahid dari Lomba Mendesis Persis Seperti Ular kebanggaan KepSek hancur berantakkan. Para pengajar tercengang dengan mulut terbuka. Beberapa tersedak lalat yang entah sejak kapan beterbangan.

 **You Are My Spring**

 **Pair : SasuNaru, ItaYun/nggak**

 **Genres : Kalo nggak salah milih genre Humor ama Romance aja..**

 **WARNING** **:  
AU, AR, Boys Love, OOC.  
Humornya ancur.  
Membaca fanfic ini bisa mengakibatkan nyengir gaje sampai ketawa, mual sampai muntah—bukan salah Yun, oke.  
Yun mencoba bangkit dari kubur/?**

 **.  
.**

Iruka membuka matanya lebar-lebar, menegaskan kalau dia juga bisa galak. Padahal bagi Naruto, Iruka sudah galak dari sananya –jangan tanya dari mana, pokoknya dari sana. "Aku sudah menghubungi wali kalian. Minggu pertama SMA sudah berkelahi, mau jadi apa kalian?"

Sasuke yang sejak tadi menunduk mengangkat kepalanya. "Tapi, Paman.. Ayah dan Ibu sedang pergi."

"Panggil aku _sensei_ saat di sekolah, Sasuke." Iruka memijat tengkuknya, sungkan dengan para guru yang memperhatikan mereka. "Aku tahu, mangkanya tadi aku menelpon kakakmu."

Sasuke mendelik, kurang suka dengan tindakkan Iruka. Tapi langsung menunduk kembali ketika Iruka mendelik balik padanya.

Naruto menempelkan dagunya di meja kerja Iruka. "Tapikan orangtuaku juga sedang pergi. Tidak akan ada yang datang untukku." Bicaranya dengan suara lirih yang sangat menyedihkan. "Mereka bekerja dari pagi sampai malam, bahkan setiap hari aku sampai memakan roti dan ramen." Lanjutnya, hampir menangis.

" _As-astaga. Pantas saja dia jadi nakal. Orangtuanya kurang perhatian_." Bisik-bisik diantara guru kembali terdengar.

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar penuturan Naruto tapi memilih untuk diam.

"Mereka tak akan datang, _sensei_. Mereka sibuk dengan-"

PLETAKK

"Tutup mulutmu Naruto." Urat-urat dipelipis Iruka berdenyut-denyut. "Keluargamu memiliki toko roti di rumahmu, tentu saja setiap hari kau makan roti –ah, dan ramen itu makanan kesukaanmu. Bahkan walau mereka bekerja dari pagi sampai pagi dan pagi lagi mereka ada di rumah!"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. "Sakit.."

"Bodoh." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Enggan menyaksikan drama sok anak terbuang milik Naruto.

SRAAKKKK

"NARU- _CHANNNN_.."

Pintu geser ruang guru terbuka dengan kasar, mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di dalam. Lebih mengejutkan lagi karena sosok Uchiha Sulung berteriak saat membuka pintu, terlebih bukan nama adiknya yang disebut.

Dari pintu Itachi berlari tergopoh-gopoh kearah Naruto. "Naru- _chan_ , Naru- _chan_.. Sasuke memukulmu? Mana yang sakit? Tunjukkan padaku?" Itachi membolak-balik tubuh Naruto untuk memeriksa.

Iruka berdehem, sadar sudah sangat mengganggu rekat-rekan kerjanya. "Itachi- _kun_ , tolong tenanglah. Naruto-"

"HUWEEEEEE.. ITA- _NII_.. SASUKE MEMUKULKU DISINI." Naruto memeganggi kedua bahunya bergantian lalu pipinya sambil menangis kesakitan. "Lalu, lalu, Iruka- _chan_ memukul kepala-"

"BERISIK!" Iruka menggebrak meja. " _Kami-sama_.. Aku malu.." Iruka menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Ia sadar jika sejak Itachi berteriak tadi beberapa siswa sudah berkumpul dan mengintip ke ruang guru lewat jendela dan pintu.

"Hallo.. Permisi.." Sosok pria pirang berdiri di depan pintu ruang guru. "Saya ingin bertemu dengan Iruka- _sensei_." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Beberapa guru _blushing_ melihat senyumnya.

Iruka berdiri. "Minato- _san_ , silakan masuk." Menambah dua kursi di depan meja kerjanya. "Silakan duduk."

"Terimakasih." Minato tersenyum formal. Minato dan Itachi mulai duduk dikursi mere- tunggu.

" _Eto_.. Itachi- _kun_ , kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong di samping Naruto." Senyum aneh terpampang di wajah Iruka.

Mantan siswa unggulan SMA Konoha yang baru lulus setahun lalu itu memasang wajah polos. "Saya sudah nyaman disini, _sensei_."

Iruka terkekeh aneh. "Kalau begitu, Naruto kau duduk di kursi kosong itu."

"Tidak, aku mau disini." Naruto menyamankan duduknya dipangkuan Itachi.

Iruka ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja, tapi takut sakit. Bagaimana kalau kepala Itachi dan Naruto saja yang dibenturkan? Barang kali dengan begitu mereka bisa sadar jika ini sekolah BUKAN rumah.

Sebelum kepala Itachi dan putranya benjol, Minato berdehem. "Tidak apa, _sensei_." Ucapnya bijak. "Itachi dan Naruto memang dekat." Iruka ingin mewek dan merintih _Iya, aku tahu. Tapi ini sekolah_. "Sasuke- _kun_ , kemarilah. Aku bisa memangkumu." Minato merentangkan kedua tangannya, siap memeluk Sasuke dalam kehangatan.

Sasuke yang duduk di tengah hanya memandang luruk ke rak penuh buku di belakang Iruka. Bertingkah bahwa tak ada siapapun yang duduk di samping-nya.

"..eerrrr…" Minato mulai berkeringat dingin. "Sasuke- _kun_ , jangan mengabaikanku. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan pada tanganku ini? _Image_ kerenku bisa luntur." Minato masih belum merubah posisi tangannya dan senyum canggung.

"Turunkan." Dengan berlagak seperti bocah empat tahun yang polos, Naruto menurunkan tangan Ayahnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Minato balas tersenyum manis. "Terimakasih, Naru- _chan_."

Naruto tersenyum puas. Itachi menggelus kepala pirangnya penuh sayang.

"Aku malu.. Aku ingin mati.." Iruka menunduk sendu di meja kerjanya.

Sasuke menggoyang bahu Iruka. " _Sensei_ , tolong urus dokumen pindah sekolah untukku. Aku bisa mati bunuh diri karena malu jika tetap di sini."

.

"Jadi, _sensei_. Ada masalah apa anda menghubungi saya?" Minato berbicara dengan formal dan terkesan sangat normal.

"Begini Minato- _san_ , Itachi- _kun_. Sasuke dan Naruto berkelahi ketika jam olahraga." Iruka menjelaskan dengan aura guru baik yang terpancar jelas. "Awalnya mereka hanya saling mencaci maki, dan Sasuke melempar bola basket kearah Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto bisa menghindar –walau tidak dengan baik karena sempat menyerempet pipinya, tapi Naruto langsung memukul Sasuke. Saya pikir akan lebih baik jika saya memanggil wali murit untuk masalah ini."

Minato menggapit dagu Sasuke dengan tangan untuk melihat wajahnya. "Astaga.. Ini benar-benar memar."

"Langsung memar dalam sekali tonjokan." Naruto tersenyum lima jari. Bangga dengan hasil kerjanya.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu Naruto." Minato menatap tegas putranya. "Sampai di rumah kau dapat hukuman."

Naruto langsung lesuh. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Itachi.

"Tidak, tidak. Sasuke itu laki-laki, Minato- _san_. Pukulan seperti itu tidak akan menyakitinya." Itachi terang-terangan membela Naruto. "Naruto tak harus dihukum."

"Tapi ini sakit, _Aniki_." Sasuke bicara dengan suara dan wajah datar. Dari pada meminta pembelaan, pandangan matanya menunjukkan permusuhan pada sang kakak.

Itachi tersenyum manis dan menggelus kepala Sasuke. "Diamlah, Sasuke. Kau bukan gadis kecil yang harus kulindungi –terlebih dari Naru- _chan_."

Minato berdehem, "Iruka- _sensei_ , apakah mereka sekelas?" Minato bertanya dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

Melihat sikap Minato, Iruka sedikit merasa tegang. "Ti-tidak. Saya tahu kalau mereka akan berkelahi, jadi sewaktu saya membagi absen saya sengaja memisahkan Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto di kelas 10-4 dan Sasuke di kelas 10-2."

Minato menghela nafas sambil memijat pelipisnya. "Astaga.. Mengapa kau lakukan itu Iruka- _sensei_? Bukankah kita bertetangga? Harusnya kau tahu kebiasaan mereka."

Iruka mulai berkeringat. "A-apa Naruto-kun saya pindahkan ke kelas 10-5 saja? Kami memiliki lima kelas untuk anak kelas sepuluh tahun ini."

"Iruka- _sensei_ , Anda sering bermain dengan mereka sedari kecil harusnya Anda tahu apa keinginan mereka walau tidak dengan jelas diungkapkan." Kini Itachi yang bicara dengan raut serius. "Pindahkan mereka menjadi satu kelas."

"HEEEE?" Iruka, Sasuke, Naruto dan seluruh guru diruangan yang diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan itu memekik bersama.

"Iruka, kau pasti ingat ketika aku dan Fuga- _chan_ pergi keluar kota beberapa hari untuk menghadiri pernikahan Danzo. Saat kembali Kushina menghajarku sampai masuk rumah sakit, sedangkan Fuga- _chan_ harus tidur di sofa selama seminggu." Logat bicara formal Minato sudah tidak ada. Ia mengerang frustasi. "Memang apa salahku kalau menghadiri pernikahan kenalan?"

"Tidak, sebenarnya Ayah tidur di kamarku." Sasuke membenarkan informasi Minato yang keliru. Tapi tidak ada yang peduli.

Iruka tertawa aneh, lagi. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kasus Sasuke dan Naruto, Minato- _san_?"

"Intinya, Iruka- _sensei_." Itachi angkat bicara. "Sepasang suami istri harus selalu bersama."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk setuju. Dibenaknya ada bayangan Kushina yang menghajar Minato habis-habisan, namun pada akhirnya Kushina tetap menemani Minato selama di rumah sakit.

Itachi melanjutkan. "Dan itu juga berlaku untuk Sasuke dan Naru- _chan_. Jadi, _sensei_. Pindahkan mereka menjadi satu kelas dan pastikan tempat duduk mereka berdekatan."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Merasa ada yang salah dengan ucapan Itachi.

"Aku dan _Dobe_ bukan pasangan suami istri." Sasuke menolak teori Itachi.

Minato mengelus belakang kepala Sasuke dengan lembut. "Belum, Sasuke. Belum. Kalian masih kurang umur. Kalian 'kan sudah berjanji sejak kecil akan menikah dan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia."

Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut. "MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG MAU MENIKAH DENGANNYA?!" Protes mereka bersamaan. Membuat Itachi dan Minato menutup telinga.

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah siap berkelahi kembali namun tiba-tiba Sasuke dirangkul Minato dan tangan Itachi sudah membenamkan kepala Naruto di dadanya.

"Lihat _sensei_ , bicara mereka bersamaan. Bukankah itu tandanya jodoh?" Minato tertawa puas.

Itachi menambahkan. "Biarkan mereka satu kelas, mereka pasti akur. Dengan begitu masalah selesai."

Dan kisah ini berakhir dengan Iruka yang membenturkan kepalanya ke meja berkali-kali.

"IRUKA-CHAN! KEPALAMU BERDARAH!"

 **The End**

 **Apaan sih?! Humornya aneh ya? Yun rasa udah lama banget nggak nulis humor. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini otak Yun penuh dengan ide-ide angst story.**

 **Ff ini special buat my lovely imouto** Yuki'NF Miharu **. Maaf banget ya Mitha-chan baru nulis ff humor buat kamu sekarang.. padahal kamu minta ff humor udah dua tahun lalu kali ya? Q_Q)/  
Dan maaf banget kalo humornya jelek, aku lagi susah nulis humor.**

 **Dan untuk semua readers juga, maaf banget kalo humornya nggak nyampe. Tapi jangan jadi males review ya?**

 **Ff ini rasanya nggak akan panjang-panjang banget.. paling juga 2 ato 3 chap aja..** Terus kapan apdetnya? **Ya kalo Yun pas bisa nulis humor, hahahah /digaplok**

Ada typo? **Sorry, Yun emang nggak teliti padahal udah dikoreksi.**

Ff lain kapan lanjut? **Tunggu ya.. Yun beneran kacau kehidupan di dunia nyata.. Yun susah nyuri waktu buat nulis..**

Apa? Susah nyuri waktu buat nulis tapi kok FB-an aja? **Hahaha.. Yun itu kalo FB-an pas punggung ama kaki udah kaku-kaku gegara capek. Jadinya FB-an sambil tiduran.. haha..**

 **Oh, ya.. Yun ada niat buat nulis orifice di Wattpad loh.. aslinya akun udah lama sih.. udah setahun kali ya? Jadi follow aja** RhanJun786 **buat yang ada di wattpad, oke?**

Kapan akun Wattpad diisi? **Ya kalo Yun udah nulis story-nyalah.. wkwkwkwk.. tapi mungkin kalo banyak yg follow Yun bisa maksa cepet nulis /dess**

 **Oke, thanks banget udah mampir ke sini.. Review ya.. Kalian bebas isi apa aja dan nanya apa aja di review sini, karena Yun JANJI buat bales Review –yang login. Kalo nggak login? Nggak dibales? Kalo nggak login Yun usahakan bales pertanyaan yang bisa dijawab di next chap, oke?**

 **See yahh..**


End file.
